found_mediafandomcom-20200213-history
Edd Gould
|birth_name = Edward Duncan Ernest Gould |birth_place = Isleworth, London, United Kingdom |death_date = |death_place = |death_cause = |nationality = British (English) |education = |occupation = Voice actor, animator |years_active = 2003–Present |home_town = |networth = |height = |parents = |spouse = Laurel Dearing (2011-Present) |signature = |website = http://eddsworld.newgrounds.com/ |footnotes = }} Edward Duncan Ernest "Edd" Gould (28 October 1988) is a British animator and artist. He is known for being the founder of the media franchise Eddsworld, which focuses on an internet flash animation series by the same name, of which he was the primary creator. Production of the Eddsworld series and various other works is maintained by Gould and his friends Thomas Ridgewell, Matthew Hargreaves, and Tord Larsson. Early life Edward Duncan Ernest Gould was born on 28 October 1988 in Isleworth, in Greater London. Gould presumably attended the Orleans Park Secondary School, (as shown on his first cartoon, titled Edd Again) and met Matthew Hargreaves on a Sports Day Event. Although at first disliking him, Gould became good friends with Hargreaves upon the departure of his former best friend, (referred simply as) David, and Hargreaves was transferred to Gould's classroom. Gould declared he had a habit of drawing his friends into comics, so he included Hargreaves in what would become Eddsworld. Although first complaining about always getting killed on his early animations, Hargreaves became a prominent part of Eddsworld, but having substantially smaller parts in early animation inspired by the film Wayne's World based on a popular Saturday Night Live skit. Gould met Thomas Ridgewell online, shortly after he started making stick animations. Ridgewell was a fan who added him on a messaging service when Gould was making the Bendee series. Ridgewell sent Gould fan art of his work. At about the same way he met Ridgewell, Gould met Tord Larsson online as well, becoming good friends. Ridgewell and Larsson were eventually included in the Eddsworld cast along with Hargreaves, appearing in the 2004 animation Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004, uploaded by TacticalGuest. Career In 2002, Gould began animating using a GIF animation program with the purpose of publishing in "sfdt.com". Upon discovering that the mentioned site was no longer accepting GIFs, Gould began watching flash animations. Astonished by the quality improvement, he abandoned the program and moved to Macromedia Flash in November 2002. After 7 months of learning the basics of Flash animation from his mentor Lavalle Lee (a flash animator and web designer), Gould published his first Newgrounds entry on 6 June 2003. Gould went on to create a nine-episode series called Bendee, featuring stick figures. Moving on to full bodied characters, Gould abandoned the Bendee series and characters to focus on his new Eddsworld characters and series, publishing the first official episode on 25 December 2004. He did a crossover in the episode "Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004" with Bendee's last appearance, Gould soon began his professional career in animation and studied as an independent animator at the University for the Creative Arts, Maidstone, England. Along with Ridgewell, Gould and six other artists founded Cake Bomb, a creative media group to form various artistic works and animations. He later coined a personal catchphrase "It's pretty swell" that became popular with his fan base. He also voiced the "I Like Trains" Kid in the popular 'asdfmovie' videos on YouTube made by Ridgewell. CakeBomb disbanded in 2011, although his series Eddsworld was already independently in production during this time. Gould has married former UNI student Laurel Dearing in 2011. ''Eddsworld'' Eddsworld is an independent British comedic flash animation and artistic media production company that was created by Edd Gould in late 2004. Eddsworld currently consists of over thirty-six episodes (called eddisodes), over 150 comics, flash games, and various art work distributed on the home website, YouTube, Albino Blacksheep, Newgrounds, DeviantArt, SheezyArt and the BBC. The episodes are the focal point of the organization, which star Gould, Ridgewell, Hargreaves, and previously Larsson, and run anywhere from 30 seconds to 11 minutes. Animations are created solely by Gould and co-written by himself, Ridgewell, Hargreaves, Tom Bown, and Larsson. Eddsworld is created using Adobe Flash, a computer animation program. The Eddsworld series has been popular on YouTube especially. His YouTube channel has the most subscribers in the comedian category for the United Kingdom and was the 4th most viewed comedian of the United Kingdom. Eddsworld was noticed by the organizers of the 2009 United Nations Climate Change Conference who requested the creation of an episode about climate change, which was used in the opening ceremony of the conference. Illness On the afternoon of 16 April 2011, Gould revealed he was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia, a cancer of the white blood cells. This was the second time he had been diagnosed with this illness (as he was diagnosed with the disease in 2006). He posted a video on YouTube entitled "Edd vs Cancer" which featured himself, Ridgewell, and Hargreaves discussing the diagnosis. Despite his health, Gould used his illness as a platform for several sketches on his friends' YouTube accounts, including Hargreaves' YouTube account and Ridgewell's alternate YouTube account. Edd is now cancer-free. Filmography References External links * YouTube channel * Newgrounds account Category:1988 births Category:Flash artists Category:English animators Category:English male voice actors Category:People from Isleworth